


Hunger

by cress26



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/pseuds/cress26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red takes a shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: NBC owns ‘The Blacklist’ and all its characters.  
> Thank you to my beta-reader Heather Peters for all her help with words, grammar and tense. :)

Red turned on the shower and quickly stripped off his clothes. Opening the door to the cubicle, the first vapors of steam drifted out to welcome him as he stepped in and closed the door. Jets of warm water sluiced down his body and he shivered at the pleasant sensations. Closing his eyes he allowed the water to wash over him for long moments, until the tenseness left his body.

They’d just arrived at the new safe house after an expanded flight and Red had promised Liz to take her out for dinner after freshening up.

The thought of Liz made him smile. She’d been so brave these past couple of weeks. He never would have thought how easily she would adjust to being on the run with him. They’d been on such bad terms in the past. If the fallout with the Cabal and the subsequent shooting of Connolly was good for one thing, it was that he and Lizzie were getting along well now. Red was glad that she finally understood how much he really cared for her. If only she knew just how much she had conquered his heart as well. 

Hot water sprayed and speared his hairy chest and ribboned its way down his body’s contours as he reached out for the shampoo. He worked the lather through his hair, then leaned his head back to rinse the shampoo from his hair. Trails of suds ran down his back and over his hips. Concentrating on the simple pleasures of the shower, he was oblivious to the outside world, blocking out sounds other than the water.

He almost missed the chill air coming in from the open cubicle door. Startled, he suddenly felt two hands wrap around his chest from behind. He wanted to turn around but the hands held him in place.

"Don't turn around... please..."

He heard Liz’s voice whispering into his ear while she held him close, skin against skin.

"I've waited to do this for such a long time... let me...please...before I lose my nerves."

He could feel her naked body snuggling against him, and one arm slipped around his waist and pulled him even closer to intensify the contact. Her taut breasts poked into his back and her fingers started to run gently up and down his chest.

Red gasped for air. Never in his wildest dreams he had thought she would join him like this. His mind swirled, arousal shot through his groin. Groaning, he closed his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much I've longed to do this? Ever since we first met I felt the urge to touch and to kiss you, to caress and make love to you. But I couldn't and I had to fight so hard to resist my desire. I had to push you away, become angry and yell every time I thought I’d lose the battle. I know I've hurt you so often... right here."

Liz placed her left hand over his heart, experiencing the fast beating rhythm beneath the hot skin.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Lizzie..."

"I love you, Red... and God... let me have you...now!"

She gently pushed him forward against the shower wall, never breaking the close contact of their bodies. Red raised his hands and leaned them on the wall to support his body.

"Don't move!"

Liz kissed her way down his cheek, then captured his earlobe between her lips, gently sucking, while she pushed her tummy seductively against his firm ass. She touched his chest, tracing small circles around his nipples.  
Red shuddered with pure pleasure and closed his eyes. Unable to resist the impact of the seduction from the woman who obviously cared so much for him, he surrendered to her touch, allowing her to do whatever she wished.  
She planted soft kisses on his neck, then moved her lips to nibble across his shoulders. Her hands ran down his chest and across to his sides. Slowly she moved to his lower back licking and sucking hungrily at the wet skin, lapping up every drop of water and taking an inventory of each and every curve and scar she had imagined was there. His back twitched under her gentle touch.

“Mmmm. You taste soooo good..."

Her voice was a husky purr, making his body tingle down to his toes.

“Oh, god Lizzie... what you do to me...”

He was painfully aroused and shifted his weight from one leg to the other, flexing the muscles in his ass. It took all his strength not to turn and simply take her.  
Liz now crouched behind him and her gaze rested on his tight and well-shaped butt. She cupped his cheeks, squeezing, then massaging them gently. Bending forward she kissed him, her tongue flicking and circling over the smooth skin.  
He bit his bottom lip in expectation when her fingers wandered in between the cheeks, teasing him. He slightly spread his legs to give her better access. Taking the invitation she slipped deeper until she reached his testicles. Massaging that special spot hidden behind the soft sack with the tip of her index finger, he sighed and involuntary pushed his body back towards the pleasure.  
She cradled and caressed his testicles with the palm of her hand, then released them to probe deeper beneath him. His penis had grown and throbbed and her hand crept along the underside to finally encircle his thick long shaft. The soft testicles pressed against her wrist and forearm the deeper she explored. His muscles moved against her face and lips when she placed deeper kisses on his cheeks and slowly started pumping him.  
He leaned his forehead against the shower wall as well as sighs and soft moans drifted towards her. Her hand stroked him luxuriously, agonizingly slow, all the while she continued to lick, suck and sometimes gently bite on his cheeks. Her grip on him changed every few minutes, her speed and rhythm taking him higher.  
When she suddenly stopped he groaned in frustration when he felt her hands tugging at his hips, urging him to turn around. 

Liz licked her lips in anticipation, when his member presented itself to her. Red watched her, breathless, as she proceeded to kiss the tip of his erection, then swirled and flicked her tongue around the head, while her hand tenderly pumped up and down his shaft. Using her other hand to tickle his balls, Liz started to suck him. He started panting heavily and he buried his hands in her hair. She pushed his entire length into her mouth then, sucking him hungrily. He throbbed and twitched at this and she felt the thick blood vein along the underside pulse and flutter. 

"God...Lizzie..." 

He groaned and rocked his hips in rhythm with her movements. When she felt his balls starts to tighten and his length getting even harder, she knew he was close. 

“Lizzie!!!”

It took all his strength to cup her face with his hands to tear her away before it was too late. He pulled her up to her feet and he looked at her for the first time. Her eyes reflected a hunger and want he never had seen in any woman before. For long seconds they lost themselves in each other’s eyes, the jets of water drizzling over them.  
He smiled, knowing she would be his now. Returning his smile she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss. She worked his mouth open and her tongue met his. He completely surrendered to her again, allowing her to finish what she’d started.

His erection poked into her belly and she broke the kiss, shoving him back against the wall. She pushed her knee between his legs and spread them until he stood with legs wide apart. The angle had changed now so that he was poised directly at her entrance. She kissed him again and snuggled close. Her arms were still clasped around his neck and he could feel her erect nipples poking into his chest. She raised one leg, wrapped it around his hips and let the tip of his erection touch the outer lips of her center.  
Wet with arousal, she moved her hips, then let him slip and fondle along her swollen folds, over her engorged clit with his hard shaft. Her moans could be heard as her movements became rhythmic. Liz looked him deeply into the eyes again and with one quick thrust of her hips his hard, thick, throbbing member disappeared fully into her tight wet canal. Red was hers completely now, ready to give her anything and everything she wanted.

She started to move, rocking back and forth as Red watched her with heart pounding intensity. She panted hard from the strain of the movements and the simple pleasure of love-making. Her face was flushed, eyes dark with arousal and her wet hair slick and shiny. She looked incredibly beautiful.  
He reached down and cupped her bottom with his large hands, supporting her movements. She pushed harder and deeper against him then, clenching her inner muscles to feel even more of him and the wonderful intense friction. It was enough to send her over the edge.

She screamed out in pleasure when her body violently arched and jerked against him. He could feel her inner walls twitching around his shaft with each wave of ecstasy she experienced. This sent him over the edge too. He moaned loudly as his body tightened, his erection pulsated. She could feel his explosion happening inside her, shooting out his sperm once, twice, a third and fourth time.

She collapsed against him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, not willing to ever let her go again.  
For a long time they stood like this, the water of the shower still running down their bodies.

“Feeling better now?”

Red chuckled quietly and Liz looked up at him.

“Mmmm…yes… I needed this… thank you for letting me…”

He smiled down at her, gently brushing some wet strands of her hair out of her face, as his expression grew serious.

"I love you, Lizzie."

Smiling happily, she looked back at him.

"I love you too.”

She kissed his chest, then held him a little tighter.

“I can’t promise that it won’t happen again though…”

“Anytime, Lizzie.”

She grinned and playfully slapped his butt. The gleam in her eyes told him that the time might be sooner than he thought...

The End


End file.
